Saigo no Revolver
by Yami Youichii
Summary: Santa memberiku sebuah Revolver. Kuarahkan padamu yang tengah berdiri didepanku. "Selamat tinggal, sayang."  hetalia/USUK/yaoi pair/Song Fic/Gumi/Monthy akunoP


Musim dingin, malam natal.

Alfred melihat sekotak hadiah di bawah pohon natalnya. Itu adalah hadiah natal dari Santa untuknya di hari natal yang suci ini, surat di dalam kotak itu pun berkata demikian. Tapi Alfred tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dengan senang. Justru wajahnya tampak murung dan matanya terlihat kosong. Tanpa ia buka, ia sudah tahu apa yang berada di dalam kotak hadiah berhiaskan pita tersebut. Yaitu sebuat revolver kecil seberat 3 kg yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya untuk membunuh seseorang. Setelah membuka kotak tersebut, ia mengambil hand phone kecilnya dari kantongnya dan menelpon kekasihnya. Dengan suara yang merintih dan lemah, ia berkata pada kekasihnya dengan pelan :

"_Arthur, sekarang ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu."_

Arthur mengiyakan ajakan Alfred dan langsung menunggunya di tempat yang mereka janjikan, yaitu di bawah pohon besar di bukit tempat mereka menyatukan hati. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang ia tunggu, Arthur terus menunggu Alfred sambil berdendang senang. Begitu penantiannya berakhir dan Alfred berdiri dibelakangnya, ia segera berbalik pada Alfred, melihat wajah pria yang ia cintai itu tampak pucat dan meneteskan air mata, sambil mengarahkan moncong revolver padanya dan berkata pelan.

"_Maaf…"_

Gumam Alfred pelan, disusul oleh jarinya menarik pelatuk revolver-nya setelah Arthur berkata…

Terdengar dua suara tembakan pistol di tengah malam yang dingin tersebut, disusul dengan suara tetesan air.

**The Last Revolver**

Hetalia Fanfiction/Song Fanfiction

Music and lyric © Monthy_AkunoP

Sung by Megpoid

Hetalia Character © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre : **Angst/Tragedy/SongFic/etc

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **USUK/miss typo/chara death/etc

**Enjoy Reading~**

.

.

.

Musim semi, Awal semester baru.

Alfred hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa. Dia bersekolah, dia berteman, dia keliling tempat bersama teman-temannya, hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh anak seumurannya. Tapi yang membuatnya beda adalah, dia tidak pernah menganggap serius kehidupannya di "sisi" itu, bahkan tidak peduli. Kehidupannya yang sebenarnya selalu di penuhi dengan senapan, darah, dan rintihan orang-orang. Ia adalah salah satu anggota mafia berdarah dingin yang bisa dengan mudahnya membuat lubang pada kepala manusia. Dia ditugaskan bersekolah untuk menyelidiki kepemerintahan tanpa dicurigai, dan diperintahkan agar tidak terlibat pada "sisi" itu.

Tapi ujiannya yang sebenarnya datang diawal semester baru di sekolahnya disaat bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah.

"Pagi Jones! Ternyata kita di kelas yang sama lagi, dari kelas 1!"

Seseorang menyahutinya dari belakang sambil menepuk bahunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan disana berdiri teman sekelasnya yang beralis tebal dan berambut pirang yang bernama Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh, pagi Kirkland! Dari kelas 1 kita sekelas terus, aku jadi bosan melihat wajahmu." Alfred membalas sapaan Arthur sambil tertawa kecil menyindir Arthur.

"Hooh, aku juga bosan melihat wajahmu. Oh tampaknya kacamatamu sebentar lagi bakal diganti dengan yang baru." Arthur bergumam sambil menyiapkan kepalan tinju dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Nggak. Senang sekelas denganmu lagi Kirkland!" Ujar Alfred langsung bersimpuh untuk melindungi kacamatanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nih, pamflet untuk daftar ulang ekskul. Apa kau mau masuk basket lagi?" Arthur bertanya sambil menyerahkan pamflet ekskul pada Alfred.

"Sepertinya iya. … Dari mana kau tahu aku di klub basket? Kita kan hampir tidak pernah bicara?"

Tiba-tiba Arthur terkejang kaget, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan segera pergi dari tempat Alfred dengan alasan ada urusan dengan OSIS. Alfred yang melihat Arthur yang tiba-tiba pergi merasa heran sekaligus geli. Hati kecilnya yang kosong berkata kecil _"Orang aneh."_ Dan satu kata itu sembuat "sisi" kehidupan Alfred berubah drastis.

.

.

.

Musim panas, libur musim panas.

"Apanya yang libur musim panas kalau kita jalan-jalan kegunung hanya untuk ngerjain PR musim panas?"

Alfred menggerutu sambil melihat buku tulis kosong yang seharusnya ia isi untuk PR musim panas. Dengan tumpukan buku yang tinggi, bersama Arthur dia harus menyelesaikan gunungan PR itu hingga selesai dalam satu hari agar puas bermain saat musim panas.

"Ayo selesaikan! Kalau selesai kita bisa main dengan tenang dan puas! Aku tidak tenang kalau bermain dengan PR yang belum selesai. Padahal saat pulang dari upacara pembukaan liburan kau yang paling girang." Ujar Arthur menyindir Alfred.

"Itu kan kau Arthur! Jangan bawa-bawa aku! Padahal kupikir tak ada PR gara-gara satupun guru tidak mengumumkan adanya PR saat pelajaran, eh malah dikirim lewat E-mail. Zaman sekarang udah maju ya ya…" Gumam Alfred lemas sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja bagaikan neraka itu. "Apa kubilang saja aku tidak tahu PR-nya dikirim lewat E-mail saja ya?"

Arthur terdiam sejenak, kemudian bibirnya tiba-tiba meliuk ke atas bagai iblis. "Mungkin setelah itu aku akan memanggilmu manusia fancy yang ketinggalan zaman karena tidak tahu bagaimana membaca atau membuka E-mail."

Mendengar ucapan itu Alfred langsung mengambil pulpennya dan menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi diatas buku kosong tersebut. "Aku nggak sudi dipanggil begitu oleh manusia gaptek seperti kau! Bisa-bisanya kau ngomong gitu! Padahal aku yang mengajarimu soal E-mail dan komputer!" Sahut Alfred marah sambil tetap menulis.

"Haha, kalau begitu berjuanglah! Kerjakannya santai saja, kalau jawabanmu salah tidak ada artinya kan?" Arthur kembali menyemangati Alfred dan mengetuk kepala Alfred agar dia lebih tenang.

Alfred mengelus-elus kepalanya yang diketuk oleh Arthur, kemudian merundukkan kepalanya ke meja. "Arthur, setelah PR-PR ini selesai kita main ya. Main sampai puas." Ujar Alfred lemas.

"… Tentu saja!" Arthur memanggut senang kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan berkata : "Ayo buat perjanjian. Dengan ini aku akan terus menemanimu sepanjang liburan musim panas!"

Alfred mengangkat kepalanya berlahan kemudian menyilangkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Arthur dan mereka membuat perjanjian.

Untuk pertama kalinya Alfred membentuk perjanjian dengan teman di "sisi baik"nya hati hitamnya merasa senang, jantungnya berdebar senang, tanpa ia sadari debarannya itu membuatnya terjun ke tragedi yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Musim panas, festival musim panas.

Arthur menepati janjinya dengan Alfred. Ia selalu menemani Alfred kemanapun ia minta. Hal itu membuat ia senang, Alfred tidak bisa menahannya, padahal bila ia terus bersama Arthur, Arthur bisa terlibat dengan organisasinya. Alfred berusaha untuk sabar, berkali-kali mencoba melenyapkan diri dari Arthur, berkali-kali ia tersiksa dan hasilnya tidak ada. Baik pikiran dan tubuhnya, selalu menarik dirinya untuk bertemu Arthur.

Di bawah indahnya kembang api musim panas, Arthur menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Mengatakan pada Alfred bahwa dia adalah anak dari kepala polisi yang menjadi musuh organisasi Alfred. Alfred shock mendengar ucapan Arthur, orang bermasalah tengah duduk di depannya tanpa pertahanan. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membunuh Arthur. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia mencoba mengambil pistol yang ada di saku jaket yang selalu ia kenakan. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, hingga Arthur mengucapkan kata :

"_Seandainya percintaan antar sesama jenis bukan taboo, apa jadinya ya?"_

Mata Alfred terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Arthur. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan "sisi baik"nya, hingga ia merasakan hal yang paling dilarang oleh organisasinya. Yaitu mencintai orang yang berada di pihak musuh.

'_Arthur… maaf… maaf… aku benar-benar… minta maaf. Aku…_

_Mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

Musim gugur.

"Arthur, nanti malam bisa kita bertemu di bawah pohon besar di bukit?"

Alfred mengajak Arthur yang baru saja duduk di kursinya. Arthur terbingung, kenapa harus malam? Kenapa tidak saat makan siang atau sekarang. Tanpa ekspresi, Alfred memaksanya datang ke bukit tersebut jam 9 malam. Terkaget mendengar paksaan Alfred, Arthur pun mengiyakan ajakan Alfred untuk bertemu.

Malamnya, Arthur menepati janji. Ia melihat Alfred sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil menatap ke arah kota yang bersinar. Arthur menepuk bahunya, bermaksud mengagetkan Alfred. Tapi Alfred tiba-tiba menarik tangan Arthur dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Arthur. Arthur mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan Alfred sama sekali tidak bergeming. Rontaannya pun terhenti saat bibir Alfred berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Arthur :

"_Suka…"_

Mata Arthur terbelalak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat mata Alfred yang berkaca-kaca hingga ia bisa bercermin di mata Alfred. Arthur kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dengan wajah yang pucat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dunia _taboo _yang tengah menangkapnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dunia itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Arthur. Mulai sekarang, ayo kita selalu bersama, selamanya."

Alfred mempererat pelukannya. Arthur masih tidak mengeluarkan jawabannya, ia hanya diam membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk oleh Alfred. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di punggung Alfred, mengangguk diam menerima ucapan Alfred. Alfred terkaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan diterima. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap pada Arthur, Arthur yang merundukkan kepalanya berlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Alfred dengan wajah merah dan mata yang basah. Alfred mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya. Ia menginginkan Arthur, ia ingin memiliki Arthur, tidak ada yang ia inginkan selain Arthur.

Alfred melepas kacamatanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Arthur hingga ia hanya dapat melihat mata emerald Arthur. Sejenak bibir mereka bersentuhan, Arthur terkaget dan merundukkan kepalanya, mengatakan kalau hatinya belum siap. Alfred menatap pada Arthur yang sedang mengigit bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah merah. Alfred mendongakkan kepala Arthur, menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya. Dengan suara pelan dan lembut Alfred menyuruh Arthur menyebut namanya bekali-kali. Arthur pun menyebut nama Alfred berkali-kali hingga ia merasa ringan dan melayang, hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau rongga-rongga mulut dan lidahnya sudah di ekspos oleh Alfred.

.

.

.

Musim dingin.

Terdengar suara tembakan dari sebuah bangunan using jauh dari kota. Di dalamnya terlihat Alfred yang terguling berusaha menghindara peluru yang di tembakkan oleh rekan-rekannya termasuk ibunya. Satu demi satu tembakan menyerempet kaki, tangan, bahu, pipi, dan bagian lainnya hingga ia tidak lagi bisa bergerak karena lemas ketakutan. Kini ia tidak lebih dari seekor tikus yang mati termakan jebakannya sendiri.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat kisah cinta dengan anak Kirkland, musuh terbesar kita! Kau tak layak untuk hidup!"

Kembali terdengar suara tembakan di dalam bangunan itu, tetapi tembakan itu meleset. Alfred memekik ketakutan merasakan tembakan yang hampir mengenainya. Tiba-tiba kepala organisasi mereka berdiri di lapangan tempat eksekusi Alfred yang tak lain adalah ayah Alfred. Ia berjalan mendekati Alfred yang tengah kesakitan dan terpengal menahan sakit. Kemudian ia berbicara tanpa menolong anaknya untuk berdiri.

"Untuk sekarang hentikan eksekusinya. Sebentar lagi natal, berikan kesempatan padanya untuk membersihkan dosanya. Bila ia bisa membunuh anak itu, maka ia akan bebas dari eksekusi. Bagaimana?" Ujar Kepala Organisasi dengan senyum iblis sambil menatap rendah Alfred.

Mata Alfred terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan atasan sekaligus ayahnya itu. Semua orang yang berada di bangunan itu bersorak gembira menyetujui rencana atasan mereka. Kemudian Alfred diberikan misi untuk membunuh Arthur langsung dari kepala organisasi. Setelah itu, pria keji itu berbalik membiarkan Alfred yang tidak bisa bergerak karena shock.

"Alfred, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau pasti tahu siapa itu santa kan? Tenang saja, kau akan mendapat hadiah dari santa. Tidak perlu khawatir kau sudah dewasa atau tidak. Kau dengarkan Alfred? Ini misi." Setelah itu, pria itu pergi dari bangunan itu dan diikuti oleh bawahannya yang lain meninggalkan Alfred sendirian.

.

.

.

Musim dingin, malam natal.

Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama musim dingin, terdengar tembakan dari arah bukit dan disusul oleh suara tetesan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Alfred. Ia sudah sering membuat lubang pada tubuh manusia, ia sudah sering menarik pelatuk pistol dengan mudah. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia menarik pelatuk dengan gemetar sambil menangis.

"_Maaf Arthur. Waktu bermain cukup sampai disini. Semua berakhir disini… maaf."_

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang Alfred katakan pada Arthur hingga ia menarik pelatuk revolver yang ia pegang dengan erat. Ia menatap pada mayat Arthur yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan mata yang terbelalak dan air mata yang tetap mengalir deras. Mengingat ucapan Arthur tanpa suara yang ia ucapkan sebelum jantungnya berlubang.

"Ya… iya! Ayo bersama… selalu… selamanya!"

Alfred mengangkat tangannya, menempelkan moncong pistolnya pada pelipisnya. Sekejab ia mendapat luka bakar di pelipisnya akibat tembakan yang baru ia lontarkan. Tapi luka bakar itu tidak setara dibanding luka yang ia dapati saat menjalani hidup tanpa Arthur.

"Hey, kalau kita bisa mengulang semuanya… maukah kamu menemaniku ke festival musim panas? Ayo kita lihat kembang api bersama lagi…"

Suara tembakan kedua kembali bergema di bukit itu, dan bukit itu kembali sunyi bersamaan dengan jatuhnya salju pertama musim dingin ke tanah.

**~End~**

**Author Comment :**

Lagi boseeennn/libur entah mau ngapaiiinn/ngegambar lg nggak ada referensiii/kebetulan mimpiin saigo no revolver versi USUK td malem jadilah seperti ini/… labil.

Ahaha banyak salah disana-sini… yah, maklumi aja… lg bosen. Buat nambahin song fic di ffn. Sekian dari saya~

From Yami Youichii,

With Love.


End file.
